


Manage Contacts

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But I see Darren stealing Chris’s phone and reprogramming his name. Like. Regularly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manage Contacts

**From Chris:**    
wtf did you do

 **To Chris:**    
I don’t quite know what you mean

 **From Chris:**    
you changed your name in my phone

 **To Chris:**    
Did I?

 **From Chris:**    
unless I’m actually texting Harry Potter   
predictable   
by the way

 **To Chris:**    
You could be texting Harry Potter   
Yer a wizard Chris

 **From Chris:**    
that’s Hagrid   
you suck at this

 **To Chris:**    
I suck at something

 **From Chris:**    
I hate you

*

 **To Chris:**    
Shaken not stirred

 **From Chris:**    
AGAIN   
REALLY   
JAMES BOND

 **To Chris:**    
Excuse you it’s Mr. Bond

 **From Chris:**    
you wish

 **To Chris:**    
I do you’ve seen my bucket list that’s totally cheating

 **From Chris:**    
I still think you’re not British enough

 **To Chris:**    
OUCH   
The claws come out

 **From Chris:**    
meow   
wait   
no   
forget that   
shut up  
I never said that

 **To Chris:**    
:)

*

 **From Chris:**    
GOD REALLY?

 **To Chris:**    
THAT’S WHAT YOU CALLED ME LAST NIGHT   
I THOUGHT IT WAS A NEW NICKNAME

 **From Chris:**    
yeah well I won’t be calling you that for awhile

 **To Chris:**    
:(

*

 **From Chris:**    
please stop stealing my phone

 **To Chris:**    
Come to the Dark Side, Christopher

 **From Chris:**    
I’m just going to stop texting you

*

 **From Chris:**    
you’re running out of ideas aren’t you

 **To Chris:**    
Never

 **From Chris:**    
really?

 **To Chris:**    
I have a list

 **From Chris:**    
I’m deleting you from my contacts

 **To Chris:**    
It could be worse   
At least I’m not changing the language

 **From Chris:**    
you tried

 **To Chris:**    
Yeah well your phone is stupid

 **From Chris:**    
dork   
I should just make that your contact name

 **To Chris:**    
That is not creative at all   
Keep trying

*

 **From Chris:**    
this one might be my favorite   
was the stare necessary?

 **To Chris:**    
Absolutely

 **From Chris:**    
appropriate

 **To Chris:**    
Because I’m so cuddly? ;D

 **From Chris:**    
no   
because you shoot rainbows from your stomach

 **To Chris:**    
I wish

 **From Chris:**    
add it to the bucket list?

 **To Chris:**    
Already there, Christopher   
Already there

**

 **From Darebear Stare:**    
HAPPINESS

 **To Darebear Stare:**    
are you going to do this every day?

 **From Darebear Stare:**    
Yes Chris   
This is what carebears do

 **To Darebear Stare:**    
you’re not a carebear

 **From Darebear Stare:**    
LIES   
Wait that was very un-carebear like   
LOVE   
<3 <3 <3

 **To Darebear Stare:**    
you’re stupid   
<3

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to Mandy for coming up with "Darebear Stare."
> 
> Although apparently Darren has actually been called Darebear at some point in his life so lolololol.
> 
> (Not that surprising, really.)


End file.
